


Attention

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Ian's teen rebellious angst bullshit is my life, M/M, Teen Angst, teen rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: Ian is being a casually rebellious teenager, and Jeff is there to help with the angst.





	

Ian was sick and tired of people telling him what to do. Friends, relatives, random people he had never even met before, it didn’t matter. He was sick of it. What gave them the right to decide what was best for him? How he should live, who he should love, even how he styled his hair? 

Fuck them.

“Ian?” He startled, dropping the brush in the sink. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck, the worry of what Jeff would say. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…

“Hey, Jeff!” Ian spun, forcing a smile onto his face. Jeff glanced at the gloves on Ian’s hands, the box on the counter, the way Ian’s eyes were darting around suspiciously. Jeff frowned.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh…. Dying my hair?” 

“I… didn’t realize you dyed your hair.”

“I don’t, usually.”

“Oh.” Well, too late now.

“Would you mind, uh, helping me?” Ian flushed, gesturing helplessly to the brush he had dropped with the bottle of dye in his hands. Jeff nodded, moving closer. 

“So, how much are you dying?”

“I was thinking just a strip. Or maybe just my bangs? What do you think?” Silver eyes met hazel as Ian turned, looking questioningly at Jeff who studied Ian’s hair carefully.

“Bangs, probably.” Ian nodded, moving the bottle up to his hair carefully.

“Okay.”

* * *

When Ian had picked up the color at the store he hadn’t expected it to come out so….

_Pastel._

“Jeff.”  
“Yeah?” Jeff was trying very hard not to laugh, small chuckles escaping him as he looked at his roommate.

“I look like a…”

“A flower?”

“…Sure.” Ian ran his hands through the now-lavender mop of bangs, scowling to himself. It could have been worse, of course, but the color wasn’t anywhere near as _striking_ as he had hoped.

“Well, if it helps anything, I rather like it.” Jeff stood, moving to hug Ian from behind, breathing in the scent of his shampoo as Jeff buried his nose in Ian’s hair.

Ian was glad Jeff couldn’t see his blush.

* * *

Ian had expected a reaction. He hadn’t died his hair for the hell of it, after all. He wanted to show people that they couldn’t control him. He just wasn’t expecting the reaction to be so damn _positive_.

“Woah, Ian, I love that color!” Luke grinned as Ian sat next to him, the latter pushing purple locks out of his face grumpily. 

“Thanks. I guess.” He tried to focus on the textbook in front of him, blocking out the rest of the world until a black skirt came into view. He paused, looking up as Mai smiled brightly.

“I see you dyed your hair! Looks great, Ian!” He sighed, frown growing deeper.

“Thanks.”

“It’s kind of like Hana’s! But purple. And a little lighter. Can I touch it?” She reached her hand out to feel it, Ian resisting the urge to swat her hand away.

“Sure, why not. It’s just hair.” She giggled as he grumpily moved lower in his seat.

* * *

Ian fully regretted the decision to dye his hair and if one more person complimented him _he was going to have a goddamn nervous breakdown._

 

“Moosey! Nice hair.” Caddy laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hands through Ian’s hair and Ian stood, shaking as he ran out of the cafeteria. The room quieted, every eye turning to the Hidden Block table as Caddy’s mouth opened in shock.

“What did I say?” He looked close to tears and Jeff’s mouth pressed into a thin line, reaching over to put a supportive hand on his friend’s shoulder before standing to follow Ian.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” Jeff quickly followed Ian’s trail, bursting into the bright sun as he chased him down.

“Ian! Are you okay?” Jeff froze, the sight of Ian’s shaking shoulders searing itself deep into his mind as he kneeled next to him. He didn’t say anything more, instead moving to bury Ian’s face in the crook of his neck as he cried. Jeff rubbed soothing circles into his back, the other hand burying itself carefully into Ian’s hair and running over his head gently.

“I just…. I don’t know anymore. I thought… I thought people would care more? Or be surprised? Something.” Ian finally quieted his crying, leaning back from Jeff, who moved his hands to cover Ian’s own. The two watched each other for a second, Jeff pulling together some sort of answer in his mind.

“You wanted to be…. Noticed, right? To stand out? Ian, you don’t need some dumb hair dye to be different. You’re Ian Macleod, you’re sassy, snarky, but caring and considerate. You’re obsessed with vintage technology and you play almost any odd video game you can get your hands on. So what if someone else thinks you’re weird, you’re _you_ and that’s all anyone can ask. I like you for you, Ian.”

Jeff leaned in to press a kiss to his lips gently, Ian’s mind reeling as he processed what had been said before pulling Jeff closer, hands curling and tangling through his hair. Ian opened his eyes to see locks of purple falling between them, laughing at the sight before kissing Jeff again. 

The two walked back into the cafeteria blushing, Ian unable to keep the smile off of his face. Caddy apologized as he sat down but Ian simply raised a hand, telling him it wasn’t necessary, although he still owed him a Kart race from their last disagreement. Caddy rebuked that he hadn’t forgotten, and the two began arguing, but not before Jeff slipped his hand into Ian’s, the latter blushing fiercely.

It was going to take a while to get used to the purple hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Find me on tumblr here!](http://anniewhovian.tumblr.com/)  
>  I wanna dye my hair too, but not because angsty reasons.  
> Just because it'd look cool, I swear.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
